


Don't tell me to calm down.

by leooX



Series: Asthmatic!Tyler [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asthma, Asthmatic Tyler Joseph, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler has asthma, and a cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came to me by stalking 'jshlr' on tumblr and also I have asthma  
> Please give me attention by leaving a comment of enthusiasm or smth

Tyler sniffled and sighed in frustration, laying on his back in bed and scratching his arm.  
"What's up, baby?"   
Tyler turned his head to find Josh watching him from the door way, holding a cup of boiling coffee in his hands.   
Tyler feigned a smile and shrugged.  
"Got a cold." He said, voice cracking, so he cleared his throat with a grimace.  
"Meh. That sucks."

Tyler couldnt agree more, except he had asthma and that meant when he got a cold, all the extra mucus clogged his airways even more.   
He hated leaving his bed on those days.

He sighed and then sat up quickly as his breathing hitched and he coughed, phlegm spitting out from between his lips, airways fluttering as he gasped.  
"Josh, pass my inhaler please." He rasped desperately. Josh pulled a face and left the room, running to the bathroom and picking one up from the shelf, before returning and throwing it to Tyler on the bed.

Tyler picked it up quickly, shaking it.  
"Oh, no." He whispered. "It's empty, it's empty," he croaked, panic setting in immediately.   
"Hey, don't panic Tyler," Josh spoke, in what he hoped was a soothing way, putting his mug down on the bed side table and crawling to Tyler who gestured for him not to sit too close. Josh understood that closeness wasn't good when you can't breathe.  
"How did I let it get...empty? My chest hasn't been... so bad lately." The gaps between words alerted Josh that Tyler would soon be having an attack if he didn't calm down.

"It's okay Tyler, you need to do those, uh. Breathing methods, right?" 

"They don't fucking work." Tyler spat, exasperated and irritated at his lack of being able to fucking breathe. A basic human function.

"Ty, sit up, c'mon." Josh urged. Tyler already was, but he sat up straighter. "Okay, now try breathing through your nose, right? And out through your mouth?" Tyler nodded, tilting his head up and trying to do what Josh suggested.  
But his nose was blocked and he growled angrily, hitting his thigh with his fist.   
"I fuckin... can't. I can't. Breathe." He huffed, breathing in and out quickly, hands fisted in the bed sheets.  
"Come on, let's stand outside." Josh insisted, giving Tylers arm a slight tug. He shrugged him off.  
"I'm not moving. I can't."

"Okay. Do you have your steroids?" Josh enquired, moving his hand to apply pressure to the inner front of Tylers shoulder. He'd read it was a way to open the airways.  
Tyler nodded his reply, not wanting to speak as he began to feel naseous, then said "There's no point... That's just. For in the long run."  
"Yeh, but they're strong, right?" When Tyler didn't reply, Josh took it as his cue to retrieve the steroid inhaler, hoping and praying it would help his boyfriend. They had in the past- the drugs were strong and even though they were only made to be a preventer and not reliever, they sometimes had an immediate effect.

He handed it to Tyler once he had got it, watching as he turned and clicked it, then brought it to his mouth, Inhaling as deeply as he could, closing his eyes.

"Okay, give it ten minutes, Ty. If it doesn't work I'm phoning an ambulance, okay?"  
"Yeh- can you get. Me some tea, please?"  
"Of course. I'll be back- try to call me if you need me, baby."  
Tyler tried to snort at this request. He could hardly whisper when he couldn't breathe. It came out as a hacking cough, and Josh scurried away, worry etched on his features. 

Tyler wiped his nose with his arm and wheezed, grimacing as the green goop that ruined his life splattered on the bed sheets. He chose to ignore it and leaned forward, putting his head into his hands, not caring when snot ran down his face.

"I'm back. I made the tea as hot as possible. You should breathe in the steam, right? I think it helps loosen the mucus or whatever." Josh rambled, holding out the cup for Tyler to take.  
He didn't want to move.

"Could you... hold it for me?"  Tyler panted,  and Josh understood. He sat closer to Tyler, putting the mug in his lap directly beneath his boyfriends mouth, staying there as long as Tyler may need, not caring about the phlegm and sweat and spit dripping onto the bed.

After a few minutes, Tyler lifted his head up and breathed in deeply, a slight wheezing noise being produced, but he found that he could bring in more oxygen and he sighed in relief.   
"Better?" Josh asked, worrying his lips with his teeth.  
Tyler felt a puff of air leave his lungs and he smiled. "Yeh. So much better."  
"Thank fuck. " Josh groaned, "but you still need an appointment with the doctor. Be right back."   
As Josh busied himself with telling the man on the other end of the phone that Tyler needed an emergency appointment and a new repeat prescription, Tyler thanked God that he could fucking breathe again.


End file.
